


Play and Win

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Lumiere makes a challenge for 'Dee.
Relationships: Tweedledee/Lumiere
Kudos: 1
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Play and Win

**Author's Note:**

> For femslashficlets, 'labyrinth'

Tweedledee gasped when she saw that Lumiere had created. It was breathtaking in its complexity; a labyrinth of data, firewalls, traps, and misdirection. 

"Do you like it?" Lumiere asked almost coyly. As if she couldn't tell. Tweedledee didn't even know what to say. She wouldn't even have thought to make something this elegant; not for what was meant to be a little game between them. Obviously she needed to step up her own plans, because her turn would be next. But first she had to solve this and... There had been a promise of dinner and fine, age grape juice-- If she could beat Lumiere's clock. 

Oh, it was going to be the best challenge. Tweedledee ached to begin. 

"It's wonderful," she finally managed before smiling at Lumiere. "Are you sure you want me to know all your secrets like this?" 

Lumiere blinked and then giggled. 

"Don't worry-- I made this just for you, for fun. It's far from what I can really do when I need to." 

Tweedledee lost her voice again. She knew Lumiere wasn't lying. Well, two could play. And she definitely would play. 

"Start the clock," she said firmly. 

Tweedledee smiled. Time to play and win.


End file.
